The Cabin
by cherliviras
Summary: Sequel to Happiness Unfounded. Jack has finally managed to convince Sam to come to his cabin, alongside the rest of SG-1. Will their relationship Finally blossom? Or, have they left it to late? there's only one way to find out! **M rated version**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sadly I do not own any of the Stargate franchise, If I did there would be more episodes. ;)**

**This Story is sequel to Happiness Unfounded but, could potentially stand alone for those who've read many Fan-Fics. **

**As always, hopefully plenty of Sam/Jack shipiness.**

**Set after threads and the end of season 8. **

**hope y'all enjoy.**

Chapter One

Streams of light seeped through the wooden blinds hugging the windows. The sounds of children playing in the streets, screams of delight, the scratching of plastic hockey sticks. GOAL! Cheer some children as the puck hit the net. Outside the air smelled ever so fresh, as fresh as sun dried linen. Sweet scents of flowers, ice cream fill the air; summer in full bloom. Inside a large, beautiful military home, a striking young woman was watching the children play. Her luxurious ash blonde hair reaching just below her shoulders, luminous bright blue eyes, pale natural skin. She wore light blue denim jeans, olive green t-shirt covered by a frilly floral piny. She jumps as the timer pings; the young woman puts chequered oven gloves over her hands. Opening the oven door she released the fresh homely scent of newly baked sugar cookies. Walking over to the countertop, she slid the tray on the chopping board, leaving them to cool. While the cookies were cooling she, scrubbed and swept the dusty mess she created in the process.

Moments later she spread multi-coloured icing making intricate designs and patterns, transfixed in her extreme focus, briefly losing it as she heard a car pull into the driveway. Moving like the speed of light she grabbed a clean plate and quickly placed the cookies on to it. The front door opened, a man stepped through, his face hidden by his hat. A balding hairline could be seen clearly after the black military hat was removed. He was dressed in full military dress, one star laid over his shoulders and collar, a multitude of coloured ribbons and service medals, laid prominent against his breast.

"Sammy I'm home." the man shouts.

The young girl reaches for the plate of cookies, waiting in the kitchen door to greet him.

"Sammy, are you..." The distinctive starts to shout, his voice seemingly fading, until not one sound can be heard.

"Carter, wake up. Carter!" A strange voice spoke.

The image of the man started to fade, his face blurred out, like a mask.

* * *

"Ja-ck," Carter's eyes began to open, searching her surroundings, becoming aware of her surroundings. Her eyes stuck in a blurry haze, she furiously blinked, urging them to focus. "Jack, where am I?"

"Hey there, you had me worried for a second. You're at my cabin - well in the car." Jack mused, placing his hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No need to, it wasn't a bad dream – as such." Sam pulled herself upright, unbuckling her belt. "I dreamt of my dad. The day we had a big fight, the day he told me... my mother died." A croak formed in her throat, at the mere mention of her mother.

"Carter... I'm sorry, I..."

"Please Jack don't. It's not because of my father's – erm... I have this every so often." Jack looked into Sam's eyes intensely, the CO in him causing him to switch into protective mode. "Jack really I'm alright." Sam waved over sensing her former CO's mood.

"Are you sure? It's not long since we - er..." Jack paused tightening his grip on her arm.

"I'm sure. Really I'm fine."Breaking the eye contact, she looked around her. The sight took her breath away. Glorious hues of green trees and bushes, multitudes of colourful wild flowers like a colour wheel, surrounding the truck. It was the sounds that mostly stole her breath, thick with wildlife, the sounds of birds and squirrels, rustling in the trees, singing choruses to Mother Nature in perfect harmony. The air filled her nostrils causing her to breathe once more, clean, fresh, crisp air just like some countless beautiful planets. Just down the road, in eyesight, the lone cabin stood hiding under the canopy of trees. "It's beautiful here, sir. But, I thought you had a lake?" Sam continued.

"Yeah I do- hidden well behind the cabin. Bet you wish you'd taken my offer up years ago." Jack smirked. Sam, however, wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and just smiled.

O'Neill started the truck back up, slowly driving the short distance to the cabin. He got out of the car walking around to Sam's side taking her hand in his. He could really get used to this – he thought. Stopping briefly he turned to look at her, more for reassurance than anything, he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish. Sam sensed this she nodded confirming this is what she wanted to.

Opening the cabin door, she was shocked at how homely it was, it was nothing like his home, peaceful and tranquil. Everything was linked to nature in some way. The whole place smelt clean, like freshly cut pine. Not a speck of dust in sight.

"Er - how long has it been since you were last here?" Sam asked, wiping her fingers over a nearby console table.

"Erm, a couple of months at least... I have a cleaner that comes to look after the place while I'm not here, you know give it the once over before I come up."

"Ahh - that explains it then. It's beautiful Jack."

"What this, it's nothing. You wait until you see the backyard and rooms." He said as he placed a bag on the kitchen counter. Not hearing Sam's reply he bent through the serving hole, to see her blush a little. Then it dawned on him how that sounded. "Er, I didn't mean it like that. Erm unless you..." he coughed clearing his throat. "Erm, forget that, I wasn't..."

"Jack its okay, I think this is going to get some getting used to. I'm a little nervous as well."

"Yeah well" Jack couldn't find the right words to say.

"We've spent a long time being careful what we say to each other. Plus the last year we haven't exactly been as close..."

"Hey, I don't blame you, you know." Jack moved in closer towards her, drawing his eyes' to hers. Searching for the words in his head, hopping his eyes could do the talking for him. "You had a life too lead, you deserve to be happy, more so than anyone."

"Jack, I don't want to mess this up, Ive regretted suggesting leaving it in the room since the words escaped my mouth, not once but twice!" Sam replied walking into Jacks opening embrace. "After years of all secret stolen moments we shared. We can be somewhat open about it now. Thank you for not holding Pete against me." Sam shared, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Never will... and me too, with the whole messing it up- thingy." Jack bent over kissing her forehead and squeezing her tight against him. "C'mon let's get unpacked."

Walking back to the truck, the familiar sound of pebbles crunching together under their feet, like crushing into a lollipop. Opening the trunk they picked up the duffle bags and some more grocery bags. Carter brought the groceries into the kitchen, placing them on the counter island. Meanwhile, Jack stood waiting down the hall, on his phone.

"So problems at the SGC, some new ruins have been found that Danny is just itching to see." Jack stated using air quotes at that statement. "So he's taking Teal'c and SG-3 for the next forty eight hours. They will be here Wednesday... Daniel said to convey his apologises."

"Classic Daniel timing that is." Sam laughed.

"Isn't it just! Well let's not dwell" Jack said sarcastically, fiddling with his phone. "So down this corridor to the left is the master bedroom, next is the bathroom and then the guest bedroom, its all made up ready. Shall I put your bags in there?"

"Yeah, that's fine Jack. I'll unpack later. I'm gunna make us some lunch, wha'do ya fancy?"

"Surprise me Carter."

He watched as Sam headed back down to the kitchen, hearing the paper bags and cupboards opening and closing. Jack turned the door knob into his bedroom. Throwing his duffle on the bed, he started to unpack. Putting his clothes in his drawers, his toiletries in the bathroom, he sat on his bed, taking a moment to gather his thought. 'Damn it why am I acting like a nervous teenager, for peat sake, I'm a General in the USAF, get a grip man.' He thought to himself stabbing at his head with the palm of his hand. All he wants to do is whisk her of her feet and passionately kiss her like it was his last meal. 'Right that's it Jack, you can do this. STOP ACTING LIKE A FOOL!'

Hearing Sam shout that lunch was ready, he snapped out of his thoughts went into the kitchen, opening his food storage draw pulling out two take out boxes. Grabbing a bag and Blanket along with a couple of sodas and beers, walking over to Sam he simply said. "Come, it's time we had a proper first date, let me show you around."

Without a sound Sam followed him. They walked through a small concealed path. She adorned the sights, although it being very familiar, giving the countless planets they ended up hiking for hours on end to find civilisation. Although, they were on their home planet, there was still calmness about it, as if the awkwardness of the last hour was put behind them.

It's been almost two weeks since her father passed on, two weeks since they confessed their love for each other, two weeks since they found they could be together. Yet during that time this is the first real day they have spent together.

It has been a whirlwind of a few weeks. Teal'c bouncing back and forth to Dakara, Daniel being pulled away for more ancient ruins, Teal'c had invited him to investigate.

Arranging, and all the paperwork it has taken to grant Jacob Carters wish of being buried next to his wife. Trying to sort out his replacement for the SGC and get things prepared for General Hammonds retirement. The most difficult thing was being allowed to pursue a romantic relationship with his favourite former subordinate. But not actually allowed to let anyone know, or see them.

During the funeral he just wanted to hold her, he had to let Daniel do his job for him. The secret touch of holding her arm was just not enough for him. After the wake had finished everyone starting to leave, saying their own personal goodbyes to Jacob he was able to take her home. Carter was exhausted, all she wanted to do was lay down. There first full night together of base, away from working conditions had been purely innocent. Laying there in her bed, spooning her rubbing lazy circles over her arms, holding her tightly nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her scent, until the sobs subsided and sleep overcame her.

Walking over fallen trees navigating through thick under bush and uneven terrain while holding hands, took some getting used to. Taking a slow leisurely stroll, they walked for at least thirty minutes. The spot Jack chose has a tree stump all around almost like a scouting club's camp would use. He placed the blanket down using the stool as a table and an adjacent one as a leaning post.

Sam sat down between the table and Jack, in the perfect view both of the man in-front of him and the eye watering sights of the lake. She opened the boxes and passed a sandwich over to Jack and one for herself.

"It's lovely here, rather breathtaking." Sam pointed with her arm; her sandwich held tightly in her grasp.

"It is. All that's missing is the Jaffa and impending doom." he replied sarcastically, opening a beer. "Oh and maybe cake."

Smiling at his rubbish attempt of dry humour, yet somehow it made her relax a bit more. "Here you go." Sam laughed taking the packet cake out of the bag.

"You read my mind Carter. So tell me, how you doing with this?"

"I'm alright, how 'bout you?"

"Erm okay, I asked first."

"Sir?"

"Jack... Sam, listen I know there's been a lot of changes lately. But please, I beg you; don't be different with me okay. I'm not your CO and quite frankly. You haven't been a subordinate to me in a long time."

"Jack, you were always my CO, even when you let me get away with disobeying your orders or speaking out of line. You were and always will be my CO. Nothing you do or say will change that. You've let me see you for you, not just the General you are, I love both versions..."

"There's a but, isn't there, there is always a but." Jack moved closer.

"Not for me."

"Sam, you will still always be my Carter. Nothing will change that, just please when we are alone, or with the guys you treat me, just as a man, not a general. We've done well in the past to keep our hearts professional. Hell even crossed those lines a few times but still. Don't consider me as your CO Sam. I never want to take advantage of you."

"As if you could, Jack." She grinned using Jacks own attempt at dry humour, "just so we are clear on that I don't want you to stop being my CO. I think it best to take things slow; we already know a lot about each other."

"We do?"

"Now, now Jack I know you haven't forgotten all those years spent around the camp fire, chatting away while off-world, while we should of been keeping watch."

"Never" he finished smiling as though his eyes sparkled fire, remembering some of their in depth conversations about each others' past.

The Atmosphere fell silent, nothing else needed to be said. Jack offered his shoulder for Sam to lean on. They sat silently, just watching the birds, the life that the lake has to offer. Blissfully content.

Jack started to shuffle his bum, as it was becoming rather numb in his current position. Sensing his situation Sam stood up and started to pack the lunch away. Jack took longer to stand trying to shake feeling back into his bum and legs. He looked like a dog shaking the water off his fur coat. Sam couldn't help but shed a slight giggle; she tried her best to contain it.

Hand in hand they slowly strolled back to the cabin. A much slower pace at first until Jack regained feeling his buttocks. Overstepping the fallen branches, they navigated their way through nature's naturally overgrown obstacle course. In no time the pair arrived back at the cabin, leaving their muddy boots outside.

"So what do you have in mind for tonight?" Carter asked.

"Well I have no idea." Jack said looking dumbfounded.

"Movie night?" Carter asked.

"Yeah sure, grab your coat Carter. Let's head into town."

Sam obeyed grabbing her coat and her clean trainers. Thanking her lucky stars she brought a spare pair just in case. Within a short few minutes they were in his truck heading into a small quaint little town about thirty miles west of the cabin.

The night sky fast approached them, dusk settled in fast. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of a rental store. Perhaps the one of a handful of private rental stores left in the country. They walked into the store, not hand in hand but close together that any person should recognise them would see their normal behaviour. After choosing a handful of movies, including a 'The Simpson special feature' Jack has yet to see. They walked over to a cafe. Immediately upon entering the cafe the owner approached Jack and greeted him. Although for a small cafe this elderly gentlemen was dressed proudly. He wore a sharp uniform and apron, similar to what you'd find, in a five star restaurant, with the subtle difference of a name tag that read 'Jimmy Walter'.

"General O'Neill, I wondered how long it would be until you showed up, I trust everything was okay with your cabin. Jason spent the whole day preparing it for you." Giving Jack an welcoming manly hug.

"Thank you Jimmy, yes, yes all outstanding as always, Jason has done a fine job. I have his payment here for you. Could you pass it to him?" Jack handed over the envelope.

"Thank you sir, I shall do just that. Are you after your usual? I see you have a lady friend?" Jimmy eyed up, Sam smiling curtly at her.

"Ah yes Jimmy, I'd like you to meet Colonel Samantha Carter."

"THE-Colonel Samantha Carter?" Looking over at Jack he saw his subtle nod as to shush, "Er forgive me ma'am, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too Jimmy, you have a lovely cafe."

"Thank you, Thank you. So what can I get for you?" Jimmy smiled, releasing her hand. "Jack the usual, Steak with all the trimmings Mrs Walters - famous cake and beer?"

"Nothing wrong with your memory is there Jim. That sounds like it will hit the spot. Carter?"

"Erm yeah, that sounds rather lovely I'd like the same please."

"Now that is a woman, two steaks coming right up." Jimmy disappeared behind the counter after patting Jack on the back.

Sam looked at Jack and could see him shifting uncomfortably; she decided not to mention the 'The Colonel Samantha Carter' just this minute. She wouldn't want to put him further on the spot in present company and so publicly. This particular shade of red was definitely not normal.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will try and update as much as I can. Although, I can't make any promises, I am very, very busy just lately. Ive got a few days down time, so thought I'd actually relax for once. Hope you enjoyed, more to come.**

**Any reviews more than welcome, especially constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews this weekend, both public and private. It's amazing knowing you are enjoying it. I've found some extra time today, so was inspired to write the next chapter. **

**I am doing two versions as I'm aware that some would rather not read certain content. Warning to those that don't, this chapter does have adult content. Please read the (T Rated) version. Chapter 2 will be uploaded today as well. There wont be much difference to the story, apart from not having adult content. **

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.**

"Well that was an interesting film."

"Yeah, who knew aliens could be, so blue."

"You really dislike Sci-fi don't you?" Sam laughed.

"Well Sam, our lives practically screams Sci-fi, there's not enough space to escape it."

"Well what can I say to that!" Sam laughed, playfully saluting him.

Jack respected in kind with her playful behaviour, he swatted the bowl of popcorn out of their hands, and catching her off guard he tickled her teasingly. Sam cried out in surrender, Jack ignored her pleas. He continued his assault on her, working out all of her ticklish spots, committing each spot to his memory forever. Sam could barely breathe, fit with hysterics. She tried to pull her legs to her chest to protect her sides. Jack ignored her, laughing with her, at her. Her infectious laugh ripping through him. Jack couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard, and neither could Sam. Jack eventually stopped hearing Sam starting to hiccup.

"Great I'm doing a Novac's!" Sam hiccups again, looking at Jack they both started to laugh again.

"That poor woman is never going to live that down. I'll get you some water, I haven't laughed so hard in a loong' time Carter."

"Me neither..." Sam was interrupted by another hiccup.

Jack gave her the glass of water he sat down and just watched her; now that he finally could he didn't want to stop. She was trying so hard to stop her hiccups, holding her breath; he even attempted to make her jump. Which just caused them to laugh again; seeing her face scowl in disbelieve. Sitting there in silence exchanging looks to each other without words.

"You know Carter, I've had the most amazing day. I almost don't want it to end." Jack sighed.

"I know me too; I guess there's always tomorrow."

He stood up, holding his hand down to help Sam, which she graciously accepted. She fell into his arm open embrace, eye's locked, transfixed as he lowered his lips to hers. Sam moved her hands to the back of his neck, Jack pressed against her lower back bringing them closer together. Deepening the kiss further, Jacks reaction pulling at his trousers, Sam's own internal senses overwhelming her. Sam broke away, gasping for air, but not letting herself drop gaze.

"I should probably let you get to bed." Jack said breathlessly not letting go of his hold. "Before this erm...We should take things slow."

"Yeah." Sam hissed breathlessly.

Jack led them both to the bedroom doors, leaned in and kissed her again before saying goodnight, watching her close the door behind her. He went into his room closing the door behind him, he slumped himself against it, releasing the breath he was absentmindedly holding. 'God Sam is going to be the death of me.' He thought. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind, it was far better than a few weeks ago no hesitation no shyness, pure passion. He has never felt like that before.

Unbeknown to him, Sam was in a familiar situation herself. She felt like fireworks were erupting in her brain, her neurons sent into warp speed. She couldn't stop thinking about the day, about that kiss, how it awoken senses she hadn't experienced before; certainly not from just a kiss. Although, a passionate one.

Sam got dressed into her silk night gown. There was nothing sexy about it simple, baby blue with a slight trim of lace, enhancing her cleavage. Her favourite colour and the most comfortable gown she owned. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, leaving her toiletry bag there. She looked at Jacks door, wondering if he was still awake. She walked past going back to her room. She sat on the bed not even bothering to move her suitcase. Sam was unable to stop thinking about the day with Jack, their first full day together, looping over and over in her mind like a time loop.

Following her heart she, stood up, took a deep breath and went to Jacks door. Pausing slightly in hesitation, she placed her hand around the door knob slowly turning it to unlock, she peered through the small gap.

"Jack, are you awake?" She whispered.

"You bet'cha, are you okay?" he spoke back in a normal tone.

Sam didn't say anything she walked in slowly, the small illuminating light seeping through the netted windows. It bounced off her elegantly, making her gown, dance with in the moonlight like a calm ocean. The colours perfectly suited her, making her silhouette glow before him. She looked radiant; the dress matched her movements as if it were alive itself.

'Oh god this woman is really going to kill me. She's so beautiful.' Jack couldn't think straight, he was hypnotized. Sam moved and sat on his bed next to him causing him to, sit up straight.

"Sam ar- are you okay?" Jack stuttered.

"What if... What if, I've changed my mind?" Sam said almost in a whisper.

"Changed you mind about what?" Jack moved closer, to her.

"What if, I changed my mind about..." She paused for a second, working up the courage to continue. "Taking it slow." She could feel her cheeks blush.

"What are you saying Sam."

"I want you Jack, I don't want to waste any more time."

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling himself closer to her, "I mean, I don't want a quick fling with you Sam, I never have. Jack replied, shocked at his own admission.

Jack never opened up; it was one of his biggest flaws. Not even in his marriage with Sara. Jack has always been a pent up closed book of emotions, he never dared to open it. He couldn't not with all he's seen and done. Yet, somehow with Sam he couldn't help but open the book, something about her just tugs at it.

"I should hope not. Serious note, neither do I want just a fling."

Jack took Carters hand in his, "So this is a development, but I sense abut somewhere."

"Yeah, we've been CO and subordinate for so long. As I said a few weeks ago and over the phone, it just takes a bit of getting used, being with you without the orders. It's so surreal!" Sam mused.

"I know what you mean Sam. We've been on a rollercoaster ride, we have had plenty of tasters, of what it could be like."

They did have plenty of teasers; a few that General Hammond himself had to pull them aside privately as a reminder. Although, General Hammond never minded the relationship, he had enough trust and faith in them, that they wouldn't cross the line nor would it interfere with their working relationship.

"Yeah, I remember some of those, admittedly I wanted to go back and become Therra again."

"Oh really, now that's interesting." Jack replied, almost sarcastically, "Funny you should say that, there was a time I wanted to be Jonah again too."

"I know right! Although they were slaves, they had much freedom. And the added secrecy to relationships as well, if you think about it.

"C'mon we were buried under a mile of ice." Jack let go of Sam's hand, to wave over his own head, simulating being buried.

"Not like it was the first time." Sam laughed.

"Yeah well behind that little hidden corner between the pipes. I'd said that was, definitely a perk." He winked at Sam seeing her blush.

"Oh my god, you remember that?"

"How could I ever forget, those moments made it all worth it."

There was brief pause between as though they have both been transported further into their own memories once more. They just looked at each other like each other's eyes were a tiny glistening Television, seeing the memories through each other's eyes.

"So Carter, how do you wanna do this? us?" Jack asked.

"Well I certainly know I'd rather sleep here, finish of Therra's and Jonah's train of thoughts." Sam looked straight at him; her confidence in speaking out of term was starting to grow on her.

"Are you sure about the whole not going slow thing." Jack asked, again just to reassure himself.

He wanted to be clear, wanted her, so much so he wanted to take things at her pace. He was willing to do what it takes to have, to keep her in his life. 'Til death do us part' his mind thought. He wasn't going to dwindle any more years to what ifs.

"I'm sure Jack. Now kiss me."

Jack didn't have to be told twice he leaned over further cupping Sam's cheeks pulling her towards him kissing her feverishly. Sam reached up tugging at the back of his neck, gasping for air between kisses. He pulled her tighter towards him, his hands expertly travelling up her left side caressing her breast, her gown still not allowing him to touch her bare skin. Sam played with the hem of Jacks shirt getting a firm grip, before lifting it over his head exposing his bare chest. He was in very good shape. Pushing him gently, complyinghe lent back taking Sam with him, not wanting to break the kiss. He searched anxiously for her parted lips; deepening the kiss further. His tongue darted in between her teeth to taste her. Causing her to moan with pleasure, his hands now free to gather her gown pulling it above her breasts. Sam pulled away from their kiss, taking over pulling her gown the rest of the way over her head; allowing him to see her fully. She could feel the reaction beneath her thighs, in her cheeks, not of embarrassment but of pure desire. She never felt anything quite like it he was strong. Intensifying her, own desire, her own needs. He pulled himself up delicately, slowly kissing her breasts kneading the other with his free hand so he didn't neglect them. The groans escaping her as, he twisted his tongue in circles gently nipping her breasts. He moved his hands around to her back pulling her to him. Manoeuvring them so Sam would be underneath him, he continued his delightful attack on Sam's breasts.

Pausing he looked up at her, seeing her slightly flushed cheeks, making him simile. "Are you sure about this Carter?"

Sam kissed him, moving her hands she placed her fingers below his waistline. Jack didn't need any more confirmation he started kissing down her body sliding his body of the bed as he went. He took of his boxers letting them drop to the floor. Not letting his mouth leave her body. He toyed with her panty line, first slipping a finger than his hand as he touched her. Ravishing on her wetness; intoxicating him further. Sam groaned arching her back to him, she needed him. Being the perfect soldier he complied with her silent orders. Removing the last restraint, he lowed himself on top of her allowing her to feel him before he entered her. Working his way up to her breasts, her lips, he gazed at her, silently asking if she's okay. Feeling Sam thrust her hips to his fully grown erection, he moved, entering her. They both moaned in unison. He took it slow, allowing her to adjust to him, wanting to saviour every moment, every feeling, imprint it to his brain forever.

"Jack" Sam groaned. She was reaching her peak.

"Sam, I'm..."

Sam allowed herself to lose control, bringing Jack with her. Their bodies faltering under the pressure, Jack's toes curled, pushing into her, as though it was grounding him from floating. Sam held on tightly as though she was falling from a twenty storey building.

"Wow" Jack said grasping for breath.

"Indeed" Sam laughed fighting for breath.

"You know Sam, I've never lost control like that before."

"Me neither" She laughed, regaining her composure.

Jack rolled of her careful to not hurt her, collapsing on the bed he pulled her close nuzzling his face to the smell of her hair. Sam curled her leg around Jacks intertwining them, placing her hand on his chest. As they both contentedly full asleep.

**There will be a Chapter 3, I'll upload once I've written it. ;) **

**(As always reviews are welcome, especially constructive criticism) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Hopefully this might leaving you with some thoughts.**

A ravishing smell awoke Jack, like a giant force pulling him up. Stumbling out of bed, he got his boxers and T-shirt on. Opening the door he followed the smell, becoming stronger and stronger, as he travelled down the hall. It was there he saw her, dressed in an oversized air force Tee, placing Bacon, freshly made eggs and toast on two plates. He leaned against the door frame.

Sam was humming to herself didn't hear that Jack was awake, or watching her. He didn't want to stop watching her but knew that if he didn't alert her in some way, they would be eating it of the floor.

"Ah hem."

"Ah Jack I didn't hear you get up, I thought urm...Hungry? Sam startled.

"Smells good, what you cooking?" Jack quizzed pulling his stool out to sit down.

"Well we have bacon, eggs, French bread, tomatoes, and sausage. Perfect hearty breakfast to jump start the day." Carter said, bringing two plates over.

"Well that's something." Jack shouted back as Sam went back into the room collecting the cups of coffee.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam stopped mid- point unsure what to do next.

"No... C'mon sit down. Just can't remember when the last time I had this in my own home."

"Oh so this is a good thing then."

"Um bacon..." Jack teasingly drooled.

Sam swatted Jack playfully. 'This is certainly interesting' she thought. Sitting down, picking up her knife and fork, she watched as Jack took his first bite. She didn't normally cook, often had take-outs, it was far easier this way. Often she done a week's grocery shop, she'd end up having the place stink whenever she got stuck off-world. It became much easier if she didn't have food at home, compared to getting a takeout. It's not that she didn't know how to cook because she could; as a matter of fact she often laid the table out for her father when he got home scarring new recruits.

"So, the cafe was lovely." Sam said, between mouthfuls.

"Hmm... yes." He replied chomping down further.

"That Jimmy fellow seemed nice." She eyed him up carefully, hoping he would open up about the whole 'The Colonel Samantha Carter'.

"Yeah, he's a decent guy."

"So?"

"So?" Jack asked, knowing where this was heading.

"He seemed to know of me." Sam continued to watch Jack, while she finished the last few mouthfuls of her breakfast.

"Erm, you caught that bit huh!" Jack slightly chocked on his coffee, recovering quickly.

"I did... and."

"And?"

"C'mon Jack, you've clearly talked to him about me... spill."

"Nope." Jack smiled, standing up and taking the dirty dishes away to wash up.

"Jack, I'm intrigued here..."

"Alright, don't get your brain overworked." Jack hissed, finishing wiping down the last of the dishes. Which didn't take long as it seems Sam is as tidy in the kitchen as she is in the lab, there was barley anything to clean up, something he liked – a lot.

Sam waited patiently as he made another coffee. A few minutes later he walked, over handing Sam his world famous cup of Joe. Sitting opposite her, he told her the story.

Jack had frequently visited this cafe, for years even before the Stargate programme. Jimmy had become a sort of go to guy, load things of his chest, they had something in common, something not many people could even bare to relate to; the loss of a child. They'd first met after he and Sara split up, a time where Jack was in a very bad place. He would accept missions he knew were far too risky; mostly hoping he would never come out alive. However, he couldn't place his feeling but he always came home, always fought to make it home. After every mission he would escape to his cabin not wanting to do anything until hunger stricken him. He would travel to the closest cafe which happened to owned by Jimmy, A lovely, kind, caring fellow. It was if they were destined to meet. There was something about Jimmy something that Jack could easily relate to. Jimmy used to be in the military too although brief, a terribly bad mission happened to rob him of his legs. But Jimmy never gave up. He worked through his rehab; he fought tirelessly to be able to walk again, with the pension money he decided to open his cafe. Jimmy seemed drawn as much to Jack, as Jack had been to Jimmy; both lost the fight, but still had the fight and both had lost children.

When Jack was introduced to the Stargate programme, and led the first team through the Gate. He came back unsure of himself, of the world out there. But yet in his willingness to die, he became a hero, saving a whole civilisation from Ra. It opened his eyes to what could be out there. He had always had an interest in space as his grandfather did, it was the very few things they did together. Going through the gate changed him. He no longer felt the urge or the need to end his life. A part of him wanted to experience more, find out what else could be lurking in the unknowns of space. When Jack returned to home, to his cabin he sought out Jimmy. Jimmy helped him to grieve for Charlie in a way Sara couldn't, as a military man and a father they both began to heal. Jimmy lost his son to illness; he was never there for his son, always on missions, never around long enough to see how bad it got. When his son passed he was deployed, he was told of the news, he was instantly devastated, filled with regret for not being there, he lied to his superiors saying he was fine to continue the mission that was planned. And he did so; he was a part of the rescuing team that saved plenty of woman and children. In the process he stepped on a mine and lost his legs, but in a way it losing his legs was a blessing, he re-learned how much he needed to live, how much his family needed him. Buying this cafe was his way of remembering his son, allowing his son to live on through it. Something he understood when Jack told him of this recent mission on Abydos, the click moment of needing to live on.

As the years went on the relationship grew, becoming more of a person to confide in. Jimmy's other children became lost, to teenage peer pressure, the rebellious stage. Jack had been there to help him get through it and back on track. While the SGC was fully up and running almost every weekend and down time Jack was at the cabin, never cooking.

Soon Jimmy became aware of Jack's work, not the details of the programme because of national security, but he did know that he was working on top level stuff. Although perhaps Jimmy was told more than what he was supposed to know- leaving him unreachable for certain amount of time.

Jack started to talk to Jimmy about Carter, more so about his feelings towards her. How she saved their arses more times than he could count, how she single handily created technology that saved the world. when that particular mission, they'd became lab rats and he couldn't rescue her, admitting how he felt about her, and hearing that it was mutual. Doctor Frasier and Carter herself both agreed to keep it in the room with Doctor Frasier agreeing to let General Hammond know of the results but leaving the details of why they were lying. Through the years the relationship grew, Jack wanted more. He thought they would have a real chance until he heard Sam humming he just knew the reason why, she had found someone. The first bit of downtime he had got, he shot straight to his cabin to hide, to seek out Jimmy. Jack was upset at first angry at the Air force for keeping them apart 'Duty above all else' as was always expected of him.

When Sam approached him of holding out the ring, he had a glimmer of hope she was asking him. It settled him knowing she had doubts and would hope his word was enough 'I wouldn't be here'. A confession in his mind, clearly one that Carter didn't get. They didn't talk again after that, avoided each other, the first time Jack had heard about the wedding had been from Teal'c. He never expected Teal'c would be the one to talk to him about relationships, but he was thankful for it. Teal'c advised him with the strain it had on Sam, the normalcy of her relationship with him. How fast it was moving – in Teal'c' own words urging him not to give up on them?

It was then Jack realised that Jimmy had been right; he told Jack that no matter what had happened to always be there for her, always watch her six. Don't take it out on her, for moving on, for making a life he had been telling her to get.

"Well Jack im Waiting." Sam spoke up after a while seeing Jack disappear into his own thoughts.

"Hmm, oh right... Well long story short, I might have spoken about you a lot." Jack finally broke. 'Damn I wasn't going to tell her that, stupid brain think like Homer' he thought.

"Oh really, I've gotta be honest, that's shocked me a little." Sam replied taking a long sip of her coffee, not breaking eye contact, urging him to continue.

"Well yeah... Erm, yeah all good things I might add, he's kinda known for a long time about my feelings towards you." he finished his cup, so couldn't hide with that. "He's been looking forward to seeing you."

"Really, I never pegged you for a romantic."

"Well no normally I'm not."

Sam blushed at that comment; he really had a way of words when he tried. These past few weeks have been the most they've really talked about 'us'.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Well, I thought perhaps we'd..." Jack stopped mid sentenced, being interrupted when his phone started to ring. "What is it... Well can't Reynolds... Walter I... Okay, okay... How long has... What... Okay... No Walter... Reynolds can... Thank you Walter." Jack sighed.

"We are needed back, aren't we."

"Yes, typical Space Monkey and his diabolical knack of getting involved." Jack sighed again, annoyed.

"Walter wanted to beam you huh?"

"Yes I brought us more time, C'mon that's go I'll fill you in on the way."

**Thanks for reading. Guess what trouble Daniel has gotten himself into now? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter, Maybe. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while since the last update. Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed and reading my story. **

**Enjoy :)**

It didn't take long to drive back to the SGC. Traffic was virtually next to nothing, zilch, nada, the sweltering heat was another matter. They could have had another fun hike, another picnic, or even fishing! Anything would have been better than being under Cheyenne Mountain.

Checking in was quick, Jack didn't want to hear the latest gripe vine- rumour mill that surely will be spreading like wild fire. Given the shared car journey, it being no secret where General O'Neill spent his downtime. Quickly they managed to park, being the head of the base certainly had its perks. After another brief check in they headed to the lift, Jack swiped his key card and pressed the button for level 28.

"So what's the plan of action here sir?" Carter asked.

"You know while we are somewhat alone, could we revert back to Jack?"

"Actually, I think it would be better going back to sir. I wouldn't want to slip up." Carter mused.

"Well." Jack held his head down, looking at the floor shuffling his feet.

"It won't be for long Jack. So... What's the plan here? Send out a UAV, scout the area, send a team through, find the guys, de-brief, go back on downtime and check out this no-fish-fishing thing you've got going on?"

"Now see, that sounds like a plan Carter." Jack said sarcastically.

Carter turned her head round, looking back at the door she crossed her arms, swayed on the balls of her feet and starting humming. (Stargate theme)

"Humming?" Jack stated.

"I was, Didn't notice." Sam toyed.

"What's his name?"

"Now why would you assume..."

"Humming?"

"Can't tell you sir, need to know." Sam joked.

"Don't forget to tell him that if he doesn't look after you, your team will be after him."

"I will sir, I'm sure it won't be necessary... He's the perfect gentlemen." Sam could hardly contain her laughter.

"Is that so, well he's a lucky man Carter."

"Yes sir." Carter replied with her mega watt smile.

As the elevator doors opened, Walter was there to welcome in ready with two cups of coffee and a file under his arm.

"Why thank you Walter, why don't you give that to Carter and fill me in what trouble Daniel has caused now." Jack said winking at Carter as they both walked to the gate room.

"Yes sir, Dr Jackson missed his scheduled check in. Colonel Reynolds ordered to make contact, we dialled the gate and radioed, there was no answer. A few minutes of trying the computer received a signal from Teal'c, he sent an SOS though using the GDO. Sir he entered the do not send a rescue signal."

"Damn it."

"Sir, we can't ignore Teal'c' message." Carter Queried seriously.

"No Carter that's exactly what we are not going to do." Jack though for a moment. "Right Carter I want a UCAV prepped and ready in 5 minutes. I want to see what's going on."

"Yes sir." Carter started to run down to bay.

"Carter, full set up." Jack shouted after him.

"Sir, with all due respect, protocol states..." Walter started.

"I know Walter, I need to see what the situation is before I lock the Gate address out for good. I need to be sure."

"Yes sir, sorry sir... Preparing to dial the gate." Walter chimed, sitting down pressing the necessary controls to start dialling.

Within minutes, the gate had been prepared to dial with the dialling address, Siler was setting the last bits in place for the UCAV and Carter was in the control room monitoring the UCAVs data, while Jack hovered over her looking at the screen. Within an instant the gate sprang into action. The hissing of the UCAV shot through the gate. Walter started the countdown until they'd see picture coming through.

"Three, two, one receiving UCAV images sir." Walter stated.

The screen bounced into life as images started to flutter across the screen.

"Oh, God what happened here!" Carter gasped holding her hands to her mouth.

"I don't know Carter. But we are going to find out." O'Neill claimed.

The screen was filled thick with smoke, debris, and soot as far as the eye could see. There was nothing there, no ruins no, trees, no life, nothing was visible. The drone circled around for another flyover.

"Carter, switch to thermal" O'Neill ordered.

Sam typed the computer sending the commands to the UCAV for thermal imaging. Within a short few seconds the UCAV responded, sending though the first images.

The images on the screen were quite bizarre. There were a few heated plumes of smoke, small flashes of heat radiating off debris still on fire. The most unusual thing must have been from the strange spider like- what could only be presumed as tunnels. They seem to be warm but not burning as though a flash fire as pushed its way through leaving only a molten mess; but not through all the tunnels, some of them, not all. Some still remained blue indicating it was cold.

"Daniel, Teal'c come in... Do you read?" O'Neill called.

There was no answer only radio static. Determined that his friends were still alive, Jack tried again. still too no avail.

"Sir, What are you thinking." Carter wondered. She looked up at him to try and read his thoughts.

"I don't know- something just seems odd -with the blast."

"Your gut, feeling is usually right sir." Carter reminded.

"My 'spidey' senses are tingling, Carter." He smirked.

"Why is the blast off sir" Walter queried.

"Okay you see that..." Jack pointed to the screen, a selected moment where every time the UCAV changes direction, an exact point on the destroyed ruins. "There you see it."

"See what sir?"

"There Carter look, Its like a fizzle." Jack motioned.

"A fizzle?"

"Yeah Carter, like when you drive on a hot road and you see that shimmer thing."

"A mirage?"

"Yeah shimmer thingy. Look its gunna do it again, it's in the wrong place for the heat." Jack reiterated pointing his finger at the spot on the screen.

"I see it! Your right sir, the heat distribution from a blast wouldn't cause that." Carter said excitedly. It's been a while since she had a puzzling science problem to solve.

Sam started to type once more giving the computer endless commands.

"Carter?" Jack said questionably.

"Sorry sir, Im writing an algorithm... To monitor the frequencies within the exact time the fluctuations appears. You see the..."

"Aghhh. Just tell me." Jack hissed.

"Well do you remember that guy...?" Seeing Jack's face she changed her mind on her response. "The one that cloned us into robots - the MALP detected minuscule fluctuations when it passed through the event horizon, Im hoping... Ah ha that's it!" Sam's face beamed with excitement.

"Found something." Jack jived.

"Yes sir... Just give me a sec...There." Sam entered a few more calculations. Her face lit up as she solved the problem.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking at the screen; it started to falter as though someone was flicking through TV channels too fast. Within a moment the screen changed, the Scene before them completely different to the one moment ago. The temple was still standing, the vicinity free from smoke and debris from a blast. Luscious green trees and flowers filled far into the reaches of the horizon. Daniel's excavation tent could be seen clearly. A fire pit was raging, and around it was two men rescue- waving at the UCAV drone.

Teal'c frantically waving his arms in the air, and Daniel seemed to be holding something. A make shift placard, made with material from the tent. It had writing on it, but it wasn't readable.

Walter zoomed in, closer, closer until the writing could be read.

**_SET OFF TRAP_**

**_CAN'T DIAL OUT!_**

**_RADIOS BROKEN DHD BROKEN_**

"It's no good Daniel Jackson." Teal'c claimed.

"We have to do something, Teal'c! We can't sit here for the rest of our lives." Daniel shouted.

"Indeed we cannot. But the device prevents them from seeing us Daniel Jackson."

"I know that, I can't turn the damn thing off. If you hadn't sent the cut off code, we'd be home by now."

"I disagree Daniel Jackson." Teal'c lowered his head. "I have complete trust in General O'Neill. He will not leave is behind."

"You know where and who he is with right." Daniel shouted exasperated.

"Of that I am aware."

"So..." Daniel started to argue.

The UCAV started to move flying up and down like a person nodding enthusiastically.

"They see us!" Daniel shouted with excitement.

**Well, it seems like Daniel and Teal'c needed a rescue after all! Who's going to be saving the day? I wonder who it will be. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I think only a few more short chapters and this story will be finished. Thank you to all that have continued to read, will update when I can. Although, the next few weeks I'm having to focus my priorities on real life (sucks I know). **

**Enjoy :) **

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c concurred.

The UCAV danced a moment longer, continuing its enthusiastic nodding. Suddenly stopping it slowly glided down towards the ground before powering down. The Stargates' event horizon dissipated.

"Well Carter, let's get the kids back home." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir, making the trip too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not... After all they interrupted my fishing trip."

"Yes sir." She fought back he chuckle.

"Carter this could very well be my last trip through the Gate." Jack added air quoting.

"Yes sir."

"Yes well, Reynolds' has got it covered. Gear up, get your doohinkys together meet here in 10."

"Yes sir" Carter, Walter and Reynolds said in unison.

Carter went straight to her lab to get her equipment, while Jack lingered for a few seconds giving Reynolds the usual brief. His own commands that needed to be sorted while he was off base, temporary pass of security codes. He then left, heading to the men's locker room to gear up.

"What do you think he means, by last trip through the gate Walter?" Colonel Reynolds asked.

"Erm... I'm not sure sir, Do you think he's planning to retire again?" Walter responded.

"I'm not sure Walter, do you think they... You know." Reynolds whispered.

Hesitating slightly, Walter responded. "No sir, I think things will change now, since the Goa'uld and the Replicators have been defeated. There is no threat out th- that could be a match for SG-1. I think they need a break, respectively sir."

"Thought about that response for a while huh" Reynolds said sarcastically patting Walters' shoulder.

"Yes sir."

Walter turned to continue working through the preliminary checks on the Stargate and writing up the mission profile ready for debriefing later. Colonel Reynolds walked off, continuing to work through General O'Neill's to-do-list. Reynolds was convinced that Walter knows something is going on, his answer was way to scripted for his liking; after all Walter knows everything that happens on base, like he's eagle eye.

Within minutes Carter and O'Neill were fully dressed in full combat uniform, both carrying a rather large back-pack full of supplies and tools. Sam Stayed in the gate room while Jack headed off to the control room, listing his instructions to Walter; check in times, contingence plans, the usual run through. Jack leaned in closer to Walter so only he could hear.

"Thank you Walter, Keep me in the loop on the gripe-vine."

"Yes sir, of course."

Jack patted his shoulder once more giving his thanks. Walter dialled the Gate. He spoke through the microphone wishing them luck. They walked up the ramp, before long disappearing through the event horizon.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Teal'c were eagerly waiting, to see if anybody would be coming through. Although, the two biggest threats have been eliminated, there was still a chance they could run into trouble. Either it being a bounty, traders, smugglers, or even the alucian alliance, any of those could be a potential threat to them being stranded alone with nowhere or means to escape. All these dangers are still very real; even meeting hostile aliens. It's a chance they all take.

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c shouted.

Daniel stretched his head up over the rocks, to see the gate starting to spring into life.

"Do you think...SGC?" Daniel suggested, pulling his weapon at the ready.

"I do not know. We must take cover." Teal'c said without hesitation.

Daniel stayed put eyes and fingertips at the ready. Teal'c hid behind a few rocks, although it didn't offer much protection against a fire fight, it was the best vantage point to the Gate. The Gate zapped open; the familiar eerie whoosh filled the vicinity. Daniel and Teal'c poised their weapons towards the gate.

"So where do you think the kids are?" Jack nudged Sam as they stepped through.

"Jack, Sam."

Hearing their names, they both turned to the direction of the ruins where Daniel had stood, holstering his gun back. Daniel started walking over to them, nodding over to Teal'c who was just standing stoic in his place, relaxed.

"Hey Space Monkey, what'd you break this time?" Jack sniggered.

Sam and Teal'c both looked at each other and laughed.

"Jack, I didn't break anything."

"Sure you didn't." Jack motioned sarcastically.

"Jack." Daniel said in warning.

"Daniel." Jack teased.

Sam just left them to it, she placed her pack on the floor and started getting her equipment out. She could still hear, Daniel and Jack, fooling around winding each other up. She was astounded how Daniel would always take Jack's playful, yet annoying, behaviour seriously.

Teal'c stood next to Sam tilting his head in greeting.

"Hey Teal'c, I take it he's been in this mood for a while." Carter said.

"Unfortunately." Teal'c said.

"What happened?" She said moving to another point on the DHD.

"We found a room within the temple, Daniel found reference to a device that changes the worlds viewpoint in defence from an attack."

"Did you find the device?"

"No"

"So how come you sent the code through." Carter moved over, opening a panel under the DHD.

"Because we were unable to dial out, I did not want Reynolds to send a rescue team."

"Because you couldn't get through with the radios?"

"Indeed Samantha Carter."

"Smart thinking. But that doesn't explain how the device activated."

"I do not know."

Sam and Teal'c stopped what they were doing when they heard Daniel shout at Jack.

"Damn it Jack. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Once."

"Argh, I don't know how the device activated or where it is, All I did was touch the tablet."

"Carter." Jack shouted.

Sam and Teal'c walked over slowly towards the temple ruins.

"Yes sir."

"Carter do your thing on this tablet will ya. Daniel seems to think this is what set of the device."

Carter held the tablet in her hand and scanned of any energy readings. In her hands the tablet didn't seem heavy at all, in fact it was rather light for its implied design. The tablet itself had intricate patterns. The text was raised and clearly crafted. Around the edges had hieroglyphs depicting a group of people praying to the temple eye, and then the temple is missing on the other side of the tablet just pictures of what looks like rocks and wisps of smoke of sorts. It was the colours that captivated her the most. The colours was most unusual, at first look it was plain but the more you look at it the more the colours seem to change almost like a mood ring or iridescent colours as the light flickers over.

"What do you think Sam?" Daniel asked calmly.

"I don't know Daniel it is certainly interesting, but there are no energy readings." She looked over it again, turning it in her hand. "Where did you get it from?"

"How's the DHD looking Sa-Carter." Jack Corrected.

"Er... The DHD is fine everything reading as normal, so this tablet has got to be doing something."

"Well Dorothy lead the way." Jack said mockingly looking at Daniel.

Daniel didn't reply to that comment he, bashed his boots together turning himself around heading further into the temple.

Sam followed him with Jack walking beside her and Teal'c covering the rear. They didn't walk far. Inside the temple were oddly light, gaping holes within the walls. It looked oddly placed as if it was made on purpose to allow the natural light through. Unlike the tablet none of the walls changed colour when the light fluttered through.

"Daniel have you been able to translate any of the text?" Sam asked.

"Some of it, yes, it's a strange language. It's a mix between Goa'uld and another language. I think I've seen it before, just not sure where. It's actually quite remarkable. I've never seen anything like it."

"What'd ya mean?" Jack piped up, stepping over yet another fallen stone.

"Well it is if the two co-existed together, the two dialects have bonded together to form one language, yet have also remained separate. I've been able to translate the Goa'uld quite easily."

"And"

"Well it is said that, a great battle took place millennia ago. The victors being the other language offered the survivors a place of refuge where they are able to live free. Free from slavery. The story then goes on to say that these survivors became great and powerful warriors with high understanding of humility and of the enlightened.

"The Survivors are Jaffa?" Sam Queried.

"Yes I believe so. The enlightened meaning the Ancients"

"Daniel Jackson is correct, I to believe that they were indeed Jaffa. Long ago my father told me of a time where a whole Jaffa army disappeared over night. Never to be seen again." Teal'c added hoarsely.

"I believe Jack that whoever this race was they were a peaceful but advanced race, relying on defence and staying hidden... Here we are." Daniel said pointing at a single lone wall.

Sam walked over to the wall to scan it, the wall itself had the same iridescent colours as the light flickers across its path.

"There's faint energy readings here sir."

"And?" Jack stated.

Sam examined a small crevice in the wall, the same size, shape and depth as the tablet. She looked for a second, before pushing her hand against the crevice.

"The wall vibrates when I touch it sir, I think the only way to turn it off is to place the tablet back in its rightful place."

"So we are talking Indiana Jones, Lara Croft style." Jack Joked.

"Yes sir."

"But Sam I need to examine and translate the tablet." Daniel moaned.

"Well you can take pictures, but I think that's the only way we are going home."

"Humph"

Looking at Jack's nod of approval she carefully stepped closer to the wall, carefully, slowly she placed the tablet back in its rightful place. But nothing seemed to happen.

"I'm going to head back to the Gate and see if the DHD is back up and running." Carter said.

"I'll come with you Carter, You two stay here and see if anything changes."

Teal'c and Daniel just looked over to each other and smiled.

Walking back to the Gate Jack held Sam's hand. Something innocent but to them felt liberating. They can finally be together, millions of light years away from Earth but openly, without consequence.

"So got any plans for when we get back?" Jack asks.

"Well I had planned on going fishing at some point, but depend on this new development. Orders might change."

"Yes well, we are still on downtime, I'm sure I can pull a few strings." Jack smiled.

Jack pulled her to a stop, with his hands he cupped Sam's face and kissed her.

"Jack we shouldn't when we are working."

"I know but just this once, besides we've had plenty of moments where we've kissed and couldn't ever talk about it or acknowledge that we did. This time we can."

"You're getting soppy on me Jack."

"Nope"

"Kissing me at work when we should be, you know, professional."

"Yeah okay, okay won't happen ever again." Jack emphasises.

"You know for a man that hates clichés..."

"Think nothing of it."

"We still can't but that down in our report, sir"

"No but at least we don't need to avoid each other afterwards."

"There's that," Sam laughed. "in that case."

Sam stopped Jack and kissed him back. She wrapped her hands across his waist and pulled him in further. Closing the distance between them she deepened the kiss; until she got her sweet, sweet revenge. She instantly pulled away and walked off, leaving him standing there as if he was in a trance.

"HEY, what was that?"

"Two can play at that game." Sam said walking further towards the DHD.

"Carter you gunna leave me like this."

"I know how much you dislike clichés Jack..."

"CARTER!" Jack shouted after her.

Sam got to the DHD and ran some further tests. By the time Jack caught up with her, she had finished. She pressed the button on her radio and spoke through to Daniel. Hoping the Radios worked again, when Daniel responded it was a very good sign. Daniel told her that there had been no changes to the tablet. Jack ordered Daniel and Teal'c back to the Gate. As soon as they got there Sam had packed all her instruments back up and Jack had packed up all of Daniels notes.

"Where are my notes Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

"All in your pack Daniel, c'mon we are going home."

"But Jack..."

"Agh, nope, don't wanna hear it Daniel. I'll arrange to send another team up to study the ruins."

"But Ja- Jack."

"Daniel..."

"But there's so much more..." Daniel emphasised by throwing his arms around.

"No Daniel, I'm not sending Carter to your rescue again. She's on downtime, the ruins aren't going anywhere."

"Daniel Jackson, wouldn't it be wise to learn more of the other language before coming back to this planet."

"Fine, but im going with the team you send out.

"Carter dial us home, I've got unfinished business to take care of."

"Yes sir." Carter laughed.

Daniel looked between the two of them and just sniggered. Jack shoved his pack to him to shut him up. They all walked in unison, through the Gate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm not sure if you expect a reply from them? Anyway, most of the time I'm using the APP, and I still haven't worked out how to use it, Other than read and review other peoples fantastic work.**

**I shouldn't have written the next few chapters, as I'm seriously swamped with real life. But, knowing my poor memory I'd forget about this and I couldn't do that, or get this story of my mind. **

**As promised they'd be two more chapters, and here they are. **

**Enjoy :)**

Walking down the bottom of the ramp within the safe confines of the SGC, Colonel Reynolds awaited to greet the original SG-1 back home.

"Colonel anything happen while I was gone, I should know about?" Jack asked.

"No sir, all plain sailing here. You weren't gone long." Reynolds stated matter of fact.

"Well, no. We had Carter's brain to save the day."

"Yes sir. Here is the paperwork, to retake command sir." Reynolds' hand held out, ready for Jack to accept.

"Ah, actually about that, let's talk... My office." Jack led out his hand taking the papers and motioning Colonel Reynolds to lead the way.

As Jack followed, he looked back at Carter and winked. Daniel watching his two closest friend's intently, didn't miss that look one bit. He double backed on Teal'c to see if he caught it to. A brief bow, indicating he had.

Sam headed out first, leading her way to the infirmary for her post gate travel checks. She wanted to be out of this mountain quicker than she'd ever thought possible.

"So do you think..." Daniel said leaning towards Teal'c, making sure there was plenty of distance between Sam and them both.

"I Believe so." Teal'c said with a partly unsuppressed grin.

"Well it's about time?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, what about the time?" Teal'c asked coming to a stop.

"Agh, never mind Teal'c." Daniel, rubbed his eye's, he had enough of translating today.

* * *

"So sir, What's the low-down?" Colonel Reynolds asked. Taking a seat opposite Jack's desk.

"Well... Not much..." Jack started, placing his gun and cap on the table as he sat down in his chair. "I still need you to look over things here, I'm supposed to be on vacation, you know?" O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Yes sir." Reynolds, stared to relax a bit.

"Well, I thought you should be among the first that know. And keep it to yourself... But... I'm not coming back after my vacation."

"Sir?" Reynolds sat closer to the desk, pushing himself closer – in case he misheard.

"I've been reassigned to Home world security. George is Retiring you know?"

"No sir, I did not know that."

"Yes, well. Lucky for some!" Jack looked up and Reynolds and paused briefly before continuing. "Anyway, after my break, I'll be reporting to Washington; hence why your team is on downtime for the next week. During that time you are to assume command of the SGC."

"Yes sir, not a problem. Who is going to be replacing you sir?"

"Ah glad you asked that. Myself and George have personally vetted this person, so you all will be in very good, trusted hands. His name is General Henry 'Hank' Landry a top guy, not afraid to cross that fine line. if you know what I mean." Jack reiterated.

"Yes sir, sounds like he'll fit right in around here."

"Yes, and I'm hoping you will help with showing him the ropes, bring him up to speed and so forth."

"Yes sir, it would be my pleasure."

"Good that's settled then, Oh, before I forget. Colonel Carter will be reassigned to area 51, head of R and D. And Dr Jackson will eventually, if he still decides to will be heading to Atlantis to conduct research over there, and Teal'c he'll heading to Dakara." Jack said quickly, dropping that huge bombshell.

"Wait, what... Sir you cannot be serious! What is going to happen with SG-1?" Colonel Reynolds shouted. He looked as though he'd gone a few rounds at SGC's Boxing competition.

"Well, It's Colonel Cameron Mitchell's team now. So I need you to make sure it all runs smoothly, while everyone adjusts. I'll be back during the official hand over, and inform the rest of the personal."

"Yes sir you can count on me." Reynolds said after regaining his composure.

"Never doubted you for a second Colonel! Dismissed." Jack gave his final order.

Jack looked around his office for a while, the last year has certainly been one for the books. He's certainly going to miss his time here and being able to see Sam everyday- his Sam- that is going to be the toughest part of all.

He sat stoically lost in all train of thought, as he remembered the conversation that changed everything. Not long after confirming the president's letter, they decided to both part ways at the SGC. Something Jack didn't really want Carter to do, but after hearing her explanation, it seemed the best course of action. They were officially out of the chain of command, although all research and funding would eventually be passed through to Jack, in some form or another. It would be seen through the hands of many before reaching his own.

Sam had finished with her preliminaries medical tests. She walked to Jacks office, knowing that's where he would be. She passed Colonel Reynolds on the way to his office, she instantly could tell that Jack had briefed him in on the news. His face said it all.

"Colonel Carter, I just want to say... You will be sorely missed here at the SGC and it was a pleasure serving with, and learning from you. Thank you for saving our planet endless times." Colonel Reynolds' said with a croak in his voice, he held out his hand to shake hers before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Likewise Colonel, General O'Neill has briefed you fully."

"He has SG-1 will be missed by all. Things won't ever be the same without you all."

"Thank you Colonel, we all will be back here from time to time, we are not leaving the programme entirely... Well I must get going. Look after it all here for us, you and your team are the next best thing." Sam said sincerely.

"Thank you Colonel, erm... Can I speak freely." He hesitated.

"Sure."

"Off the record and I'm not in the know or anything, so apologies if I'm wrong. On behalf of the SGC, I wish you both luck."

Reynolds nodded his head in and walked off down the corridor, leaving a stunned Colonel Carter standing alone in the corridor, collecting her thoughts.

A few moments later, she arrived at the base of his door. She watched him for a while, looking blankly into the air.

"So Regrets." Sam said breaking the silence.

"Huh..." Jack cleared his throat, pulling himself out of his dream-full state. "Nope, no regrets, not ever." He reiterated with a smile.

He wasn't lying, Jack truly didn't have any regrets.

"You?" he said after a while.

"None." She sharply replied. "Just going to miss this place, a bit I guess."

"Me too, well let's not dwell! all set?" Seeing Sam nod he got out of his chair grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Walking alongside each other as they had plenty of times before, this time however, is different. They are now walking out together for the first time as a proper established couple. Sharing a ride, heading back to the cabin; where It all started for him.

They walked to meet Daniel and Teal'c they were within his lab, as usual head firmly, securely set in his books. He looks up when he sees them both standing there in his doorway with them all, Teal'c included staring at him.

"All packed ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Er, no I'm not coming, as much as I like to be there, I've just had a phone call, It's from Catherine Langford's daughter. She's passed away the early hours yesterday morning." Daniel said sadly.

"Oh Daniel, I'm sorry I know how close you were to her..." Carter said sympathetically.

"Yes it's very sad news, I've been invited to her funeral, and her daughter said Catherine left something to me in her will."

"Okay Daniel, are we allowed to come." Sam asked.

"Sure it's next week..." Daniel cleared his throat. "You guys go up to the cabin spend some time together you both deserve it. Before you both you know..." he waved his hands between the both of them. "I think Teal'c wants to see Ry'ac and Ish'tah."

"Indeed, it has been some time since I have spent any great time with them."

"Sure thing T, are you sure Daniel, you don't need any help with erm...This?" Jack asked sincerely.

"I'm sure. I'm just going to go over the translations for the ruins, and well get things sorted."

"Sure thing, call us if you need anything." Jack said seriously.

"Will do." Daniel headed back to his books.

"Colonel O'Neill, may I request..."

"Sure thing Teal'c I'll let Walter know and give him the go ahead. Just make sure we can get in contact with you, take a radio."

Teal'c lowered his head in agreement and thanks. Sam walked over to Daniel and gave him a hug. Something that still to this day, makes Jack seethe with jealousy. Not because Sam hugged Daniel, but because she and him were able to without repercussions. Even the president can only bend the rules so much.

* * *

A few hours later Jack and had Sam arrived back at his cabin, late at night after getting a take-out they sat around the open fire place raising a glass to Catherine's memory.

Over the course of the days Sam and Jack spent ample time together, strengthening their unrequited love and admiration for each other. They'd frolicked about on many hicks through the woodlands, laid on Jack's comfortable green deck chairs while they aimlessly fish in an fish-less lake, spending many evenings together watching the sun set. They laughed telling old stories about their pasts. Either about Jacks wayward ways in his youth, right down to the moment he lost Charlie and Sarah.

There was something he felt oddly at ease, talking to Carter about some of the most darkest parts of his life. Yet somewhat satisfying that he could. It was strange for him to open up so much about this, particular painful subject. Jack didn't even tell Daniel as this much. Sam formed Tears in her eyes as he spoke, some for feeling his sadness, some elation because of his trust in her to open up, to talk to her, share these most intimate, personal moments with her. Something he couldn't do for the past eight years.

The moments of easiness between them felt so natural so right, as if they had been a happily married couple for years.

Sam felt at home, somewhere she truly belonged, comfortable for once.

They were like love sick puppies, couldn't keep their hands of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, they walked into Jimmy's cafe. They sat down, near to the same spot where they all first met. Jimmy was ecstatic to see them again. He was even happier about the fact they seemed totally head over heels for each other. Happy to see how well it had been going, he couldn't help himself but to tease Jack a little. He seized his moment while Sam visited the rest room.

"You two have defiantly behaved like teenagers, this past week huh?" Jimmy jived handing over some complementary desert platers.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it." Jack gave him the biggest smile.

"I'm so happy for you Jack." Jimmy squeezed Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks Jim, that means a lot. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been quite this happy – well certainly not for a long time." Jack took a sip off his coke, looking over towards the restrooms to see she hasn't popped out yet. He leaned in closer to Jimmy. "She is a remarkable woman, she is incredible. Don't get me wrong I've always known how amazing she is, but with no guards up being the perfect soldier we have to be, no regs'. Oh I tell ya Jimmy boy, It's out of this world."

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle, he can see the change in him. He spoke about her with such sincerity, such admiration, such love, it was plain to see how much happier he was. His eyes glistened at the mere mention of talking about her.

"I assume you're not only talking about the bedroom."

"Jimmy a gentleman never kiss and tells!" Jack resonated with heavy sarcasm, holding a palm to his chest. "That withstanding she's truly one heck of a woman."

Jimmy laughed happily at that, as if Jack's happiness is contagious. He saw Sam come out of the restroom, he took that as his queue to leave. He stood up and walked away smiling at Sam, seeing the same look within her eyes.

"What did you say to Jimmy?" Carter asked curiously.

"Oh, he brought us a desert platter, couldn't help bring up my love for cake." He winked.

"Of course you couldn't." She replied fully aware what 'cake' was code for.

The past few days had been amazing, plenty of walks, exciting sleepless nights, being able to hold each other, waking up next to each other every day. It was something they never thought would be possible. Right now Sam would have been married Pete, the wrong guy. She was so thankful for her father, in a way he gave her the greatest gift she could ever of asked for. Without his honesty, without his approval, without him getting the presidents letter, she wouldn't be here right now. Sitting in front of the man she loves.

* * *

They had just back to the cabin when the phone rang.

"O'Neill." He answered kicking the front door closed behind him. "Slow down Daniel... What... Where...Are you sure... Okay we will be in shortly." Jack sighed rubbing his hands across his fore head.

Daniel, really did have the world record for bad timing.

"Carter, that was Daniel. We need to head back to base, he's found something that could save Atlantis." Jack shouted down the corridor.

"Really what sis he find?" Carter said leaning against the doorway.

"He's found reference of a ZPM here on Earth... Something about Catherine's collection, entire collection I might add." He said talking softer as he joined her by the doorway.

"Do we have some time to pack thoroughly?" Carter said suggestively.

"Erm... we do now." Jack grinned.

Jack didn't hesitate to close the distance between them. He placed a desperate longing kiss on her lips, Sam quickly matched his pace. She placed her hand on his buckle, undoing it with ease; she pulled out his shirt, undoing the buttons as she attentively stroked his bare skin. Jack pulled back from her lips, just long enough to remove her strapped shirt over her head. They danced elegantly towards the bed as though they moved as one, instinctively knowing the others intentions. He started his assault on her neck, sliding his hands up her back finding the clasp to her bra, expertly undoing it. They hit the foot of the bed gracefully falling on it, Sam let go of her grip around his neck, as he removed his pants, flamboyantly revelling his grown length. He knelt down on top of Sam kissing her upper body, engulfing her breasts within his mouth, gently nipping at their tautness. His hands trailed down, taking her pants off in one swell swoop. He stopped briefly allowing himself to imprint this image in his mind forever. He lent down carefully but hastily on top of her, as he thrust inside of her. Sam accepted him fully, groaning at the pleasure of him entering her, of his length. Their hips danced together matching each thrust, allowing full lustily desire to engulf them. They were both reaching their peak, Sam let out a deep moan as her body spasms, contracting against Jacks faltering thrusts as he too finds his release. He groans in satisfaction.

He stays where he is, not wanting to leave the feeling of Sam's body beneath his own. Knowing they really had to get back to the base he placed a firm kiss on Sam's lips.

"Carter, I love you so much. I hate for this to end, I wish we could stay in this cabin for eternity." He said looking deeply into her eyes, not dropping his gaze.

"I love you too Jack, We will make it work, this won't be the end." Sam replied running her fingers through his greying hair.

Letting his eyes do all the talking, they gazed lovingly and also longingly. Silently, wishing they didn't have to be so far apart in order to be closer.

They packed their bags and left an hour later, heading back to reality of the SGC. This time it will be different, this time they have each other all their pent up, hidden feelings they were not allowed to feel, finally surfaced.

* * *

Sitting down into the SGC's briefing room, they listened to Daniel talk about, reference to Ra and that he had a ZPM. But he didn't know what it was. When the uprising happened centuries ago, Ra took all of his belongings with him. Including the ZPM.

Daniel proposed they used the time machine, to travel back and grab the ZPM from him without any disturbance or changing the timeline.

Sam went against this idea, saying it was too risky. They could inadvertently change the course of history by just being there.

Jack listened to her concerns, he shared them too. But the main directive at the moment, orders way above his head wanted all efforts to focus on helping the Atlantis expedition. He had no choice but to bring this information to them.

After a few hours the top brass gave the go ahead. As Jack is the only person fully able to use ancient technology with full compatibility he was tasked with leading the mission. Sam stressed the dangers all the time, it was a big risk. Something that Jack passed on her concerns to the eggheads.

They all geared up, the newly named puddle jumper ready and waiting in the gate room, all checks been finalised and double checked, and away they went.

They soon, found themselves back in ancient Egypt.

* * *

"So we didn't change anything by going back." Jack asked as he watched himself on the tape.

"Nope, according to this nothing had changed at all the time line wasn't affected and we safely have the ZPM." Sam confirmed.

"Anyway Carter you've got packing to do." Jack hissed.

Sam and Daniel glanced a look at each other after jack had left the room.

Carter left her lab to catch up to General O'Neill.

"Sir hold up, about what we talked about, after my dad's funeral..." Carter asked nervously.

"Look Carter, we just have to wait and see what Hammond can do, He's meeting the president today. No matter what happens..." O'Neill replied awkwardly.

"I know but still, now that we erm you know."

"No longer want to keep it in the room." O'Neill smiled.

"Yes that. What If, General Hammond can't help us?" Carter said sadly.

"He will. I could always retire again." O'Neill shrugged.

"I couldn't let you..."

"Carter, no matter what happens..." O'Neill reassured.

"Yes, I know. Always"

"Yes always."

"Anyway. I'm excited to finally go to your cabin." Carter gave him her famous mega-watt smile.

"Yes well. It's not like you weren't invited. Daniel and Teal'c cant wait, they love it there."

* * *

When they got to the cabin O'Neill placed two deck chairs on his deck and left Daniel and Teal'c to set theirs up where they wanted.

"We should have done this years ago" Carter said.

"Yes. Let's not dwell." O'Neill replied as he re-cast his line.

Just then a fish jumped above the water.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
